Séptimo
by KitsuneEri
Summary: La guerra está en ciernes y Malfoy decide probar todo aquello que no ha hecho, ni sentido antes. Potter no parece servir de mucho, así que sólo hace de espectador. Un Hufflepuff completa el panorama. HP/DM/OC. Two-shot. Preludio.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Séptimo.

Advertencia: NC-17. Contiene yaoi, sexo heterosexual y algo así como una parafilia. Quedan advertidos.

Género: Romance. Voyerismo.

Resumen: HP/DM/OC.

La guerra está en ciernes y Malfoy decide probar todo aquello que no ha hecho, ni sentido antes. Potter no parece servir de mucho, así que sólo hace de espectador. Un Hufflepuff completa el panorama.

¡Lean las notas del autor!

Aclaraciones: HP y toda la saga y películas y figuritas lego y chapitas y etc. etc. le corresponde a JotaKá, socios Y a todos nosotros los lectores que le hemos dado consciencia colectiva y mantenemos la llama encendida. ¡Ja!

Dedicado: ¡Phoebe y Floo Withlock!

Notas del autor: Bien, este fic lo medio-escribí hace chorrocientos años a petición de una amiga, por eso quizás parece medio raro a veces. De hecho tiene una narración un poco deficiente, pero me comprometí a publicarlo así que… aquí está.

Ahora esto quedó como un mnh… two shot-prólogo de otra historia, que publicaré próximamente. Ya verán.

Seguro que en "cierta parte" todas/os me van a querer golpear, pero ¡denle una oportunidad!

* * *

Séptimo Año.

1997-1998

Si tenía algo claro es que él era un puto. Un puto con todas las malditas letras. Puto. P-u-t-o. Un jodido maricón, chupa pollas, calienta camas, puto Slytherin. Tan puto como serpiente, con sus andares de sangre azul, meneando su prostituto culo como la puta Reina de Inglaterra… esperado que todo el jodido colegio se de vuelta para mirarle pasar.

Y él lo detesta como una alimaña amenazante… como una ponzoña contagiosa.

Insultos, sí, porque ya no sabe de qué otra manera reaccionar. Porque lo ve y siente como un aguijonazo en la nuca, que lo deja frío y estático.

Tal vez como un ciervo encandilado.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo Potter? ¿A que me eche encima de ti… no precisamente a golpes?-

Le había dicho una vez con una amplia y socarrona sonrisa, directamente burlón y despectivo, como si aquella fuera la última idea en cruzarse por su mente. El muy puto.

-No te tengo miedo…- le había respondido, aunque sin saberlo más para sí que para Malfoy. Su cabeza detenida en ese pavoroso cuestionamiento: ¿por qué debería tener temor si era el mismo cretino, insulso, inepto, inofensivo de siempre?

-Sí, claro.- escuchó y el muy jodido rio con suavidad, moviendo con hipnotizante sensualidad sus rosados labios, en medio de esa exuberante piel pálida. -¿O temes que te contagie lo maricón?- caminó hacia él con una lentitud pasmosa, como víbora al acecho. Con la advertencia fatal expresándose por todo su delgado cuerpo. -Porque sé lo que se dice de mi…-

"Chupa pollas", había pasado por la mente de Harry, brillantes como un puto flash. Erizándole todo el cuerpo, como en una puta tormenta eléctrica. "A Malfoy le gusta chupar pollas". La imagen lo traumatizaba.

-¿Es eso?- de pronto estaba delante de él.

-No…- tragó duro, sintiéndose expuesto a lo irrevocable… pero antes de siquiera pensar en algo más un puñetazo lo mandó directamente al suelo.

-Que bueno cara rajada, porque serías la última opción en mi lista.-

Sentado miserablemente en el suelo, ridiculizado, humillado, con la nariz sangrando y comenzando a hincharse, Harry lo observó marcharse… y lo único que podía ver era cómo meneaba su aristocrático y prostituto culo… de mierda… caminando lejos, por el pasillo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un maldito desgraciado, molestando y fastidiando, provocando peleas, tirando la piedra y escondiendo la mano. Manipulando. Susurrando. Tergiversando. Pero ese séptimo año, las cosas parecían haber cambiado radicalmente para el primogénito de los Malfoy. Su padre había sido liquidado por el gran Señor Tenebroso. Consumido por su servilismo, fue asesinado frente a su hijo, en un ataque de furia, de siseos y ojos rojos como la sangre. Como la ira ciega. Entonces esa "bestia" se había dirigido a Draco –al nuevo cabeza de la familia- y le advirtió por mejores resultados que el extinto Lucius. Su padre recién comenzaba a enfriarse a sus pies, cuando afirmó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Era su sentencia de muerte. Su condenación.

Días después en los periódicos se informaba del desafortunado deceso de Lucius Malfoy, mientras "a traición" como diría el propio Voldemort, Narcissa se perdía en el rincón más alejado e insospechado de Europa continental. A suposición del mundo mágico, su hijo no le había visto ni el polvo. Se suponía abandonado.

Por su parte, Draco que era vigilado de cerca por los Lestrange, se mantenía en Hogwarts… el único lugar que aún podía mantenerle a salvo.

Pero era obvio que nadie sabía nada, ni lo sospechaba mínimamente, para todos Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado Slytherin de siempre. Era así de simple. Cuando la verdad era que así como había cambiado desafortunadamente la situación de ese año, el rubio también había sufrido una profunda y compleja transformación. Muy dolorosa y muy desalentadora.

Se había abierto lentamente la bisagra en la caja de sorpresas y todo el colegio comenzó trastornarse en chismes cuando un prefecto de Hufflepuff pilló a Malfoy magreándose con un Ravenclaw en el baño de prefectos. Había sido una bomba, algo extraño y sin precedentes, sólo equiparable con ver al profesor Snape vistiendo una túnica floreada. Impensado.

Luego fue encontrado con un compañero de casa, después otro Ravenclaw y así sucesivamente, dispersándose como un secreto a voces. Los cotilleos malintencionados se levantaban como el murmullo de un panal de abejas, cada vez que él asomaba la nariz por una esquina o llegaba al Gran Comedor. Y simplemente parecía no importarle.

La caja volvió a abrirse un poco más cuando sus excelentes calificaciones bajaron calamitosamente -salvo pociones-, hasta los Insuficientes más acordes con sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle. Todo su comportamiento se había vuelto una vergüenza. Las ausencias a clases y las peleas que comenzó a protagonizar por los pasillos y en el patio, con una sonrisa socarrona, el labio roto, la nariz sangrante, la ropa desarreglada, sucia y rota. Las botellas de whiskey de fuego que ingresaba clandestinamente y que ocultaba vacías bajo la cama, no parecieron sorprender a Snape, quien con algo de consideración le advirtió entre bufidos y malos modos, mantener mayor discreción y ridiculizarse lo menos posible… como si eso fuese posible.

Nadie lo sabía pero ese año Draco Malfoy probaría todo aquello que no había considerado por esa mierda fascista de Voldemort y la supremacía de la sangre pura. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutar los pocos momentos que sabía le quedaban, su vida se estaba volviendo dolorosamente corta bajo el ojo vigilante de Voldemort y la despechada locura de su tía Bellatrix. No desperdiciaría ni un instante más, nunca más.

Para todos los demás, el rubio había sufrido algún tipo de desquiciamiento con tendencias de superioridad, de arrogancia mal contenida o una extraña maña snob.

* * *

-Inglaterra es una maldita Reina Frígida…- Harry le escuchó una vez, su voz había sonado sibilante y despectiva. Masticando el desprecio.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado a las orillas del Lago del Calamar Gigante, su rubia cabeza recostada en las faldas de Pansy Parkinson y rodeado por el grupo de sus amigos más cercanos. Todos parecían demasiado sumidos en la conversación para advertir su presencia y aunque Harry no sabía realmente de qué hablaban, frunció el ceño.

-Una maldita disconforme que intenta joder al resto del mundo.-

-Tú también eres británico, Draco.-

-Sí y medio francés, Blaise… y te juro que en cuanto pueda salirme de esta jodida guerra me voy a Paris, Nantes, Marsella… o donde sea.-

-¿Vas en busca del amor libre?- se escuchó la voz gruesa de Nott, jocosa, sarcástica. -¿De princesas musculosas?-

La risa fue general, como si la promiscuidad de Malfoy fuese digna de comentarios banales, simples ironías y alabanzas. Harry no creía ser el único en considerar la mención como algo asqueroso y perturbador. Tal vez fuese propio de las serpientes. Retorcidas. Traidoras. Superfluas.

Malfoy, pecador y carente de valores, tan opuesto a todo lo que primaba en Griffindor, que el moreno deseaba poder alejar sus ojos de él.

-No seas imbécil, no todo es sobre sexo.-

-Contigo todo tiene que ver con sexo, Draco...- ésta vez fue la voz de Crabbe y Harry no pudo negar que tenía razón. Al rubio le gustaban las pollas.

-Está bien, es verdad…- risas, junto al sonido de ropa moverse mientras Malfoy se estiraba perezosamente, desafectado del sarcasmo de sus compañeros, -pero la Reina Frígida no tiene futuro para hijos de mortífagos, menos para mí y yo quiero vivir y follar en paz.-

Todos volvieron a reír, pero para Harry esas palabras parecían una declaración. El inicio de un manifiesto mucho más profundo… o tal vez una promesa.

* * *

De esa forma las peleas entre Harry y Malfoy se habían reducido. En público sólo se dedicaban miradas de desprecio, algún que otro intercambio verbal y contados empujones en los pasillos, que intentaban mantener el menor contacto posible. Pero en privado, cuando se encontraban sólo los dos en algún rincón oscuro del castillo eran verdaderas batallas de insultos, donde "asqueroso promiscuo" era la más suave de ellas y el contacto físico era imperiosamente nulo. A un paso de Malfoy hacia adelante, el moreno daba tres hacia atrás.

Draco cansado de intentar azuzar alguna pelea a puño limpio entre ambos y que lastimosamente nunca daba resultado, había terminado dejando al niño-que-vivió solo con su ridícula y tan muggle homofobia. Ni siquiera apelar a su tan renombrada valentía Griffindor, había dado resultado.

¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo, justo así, justo ahora?

¿Por qué de manera tan obtusa, tan absoluta? ¿Tan… obsesiva?

-¿Qué haces Harry?- Hermione se sentó junto a él en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

-Está buscando a Malfoy en el mapa… de nuevo…- Ron contestó, ya que el trigueño no parecía quitar la mirada de los dibujados pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras. -Insiste en que anda en algo relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso…-

-Sé que ese chupa pollas-

-¡Harry!- saltó ella, molesta.

-Pero es un chupa pollas, Hermione…- continuó el moreno inquisidor, un gesto contraído instalado en su rostro y su voz destilando un inesperado desagrado.

»Si hay algo que temerle al rubio, es la influencia de su corrupción« pensó Harry apretando los dientes, mientras veía la motita con el cartel Draco Malfoy salir de los túneles inferiores y caminar hacia el séptimo piso.

-¿No puedes llamarlo de otra forma?- insistió la chica.

-¿Come vergas?- acotó Ron. -¿Maricón? ¿Fleti-ardilla?-

-¡Ron! ¡Claro que no!- se quejó aún más molesta y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Se dice lo que es.- escupió ante la observación de la motita con el cartel de Ewan McDougall, en el quinto piso. Seguramente también se dirigía hacia el séptimo piso, al encuentro de cierto rubio. -A él le gusta chupar pollas…- apretó los dientes viendo la motita de Malfoy entrar en el baño de prefectos, donde seguro se reuniría con el escocés. -Le gusta follar con chicos.-

-Eso es despectivo, Harry.- ella le tocó el brazo, tratando de llamar su atención. –Pueden llamarlo gay u homosexual. No eso que dicen ustedes.-

El sonido seco de su mano cerrando el mapa de golpe, cortó toda conversación.

-Es un maldito chupa pollas…- el moreno murmuró para sí, apretando el mapa en su puño. Pero Hermione alcanzó a escucharlo claramente, con todo y gruñidos y gestos desdeñosos.

Era cierto, con esa idea de "probarlo todo" en mente, Zabini había retado a Malfoy para que se ligase a un mestizo y de Hufflepuff. Uno de esos que siempre le habían parecido tan fastidiosamente carentes de inteligencia y tan llenos de ridícula ñoñez. Y al parecer había encontrado lo mejor entre aquel mar de imbéciles retardados…

Lo cierto es que no tuvo que buscar mucho un prospecto lo suficientemente decente, sólo fue cosa de ir a espiar un entrenamiento de quiditch de los tejones para verlo a él: Ewan McDougall, también de séptimo año, era el golpeador y capitán del equipo. Además era descendiente de una prestigiosa familia escocesa… muggle, pero prestigiosa y con dinero.

Ewan era alto, de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello castaño claro y ojos verde amarillento. Físicamente cumplía con todas las características que Malfoy esperaba en sus ligues: espalda ancha, hombros fuertes, brazos y piernas largas y seguras. Como buen golpeador, fuerte y poderoso.

Y a Draco no le fue difícil encontrar el escudo McDougall y el reconocido tartán familiar con los colores azul, verde, blanco y negro (*). Muy distinguido.

* * *

Recordar cómo y cuándo había comenzado esa especie de capricho neurótico, le provocaba al moreno un sentimiento de impotencia y una cierta rabia enceguecedora. Ya no sólo debía preocuparse por la guerra, por su seguridad, por los sueños terribles, ahora tenía esta… "situación" como un pensamiento perpetuo delante de todas sus ideas. Fija en su mente como una espina.

Esa especie de estúpida propuesta había comenzado hace seis días. Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había partido todo, pero los antecedentes que le llegaban de sus cotillas compañeros de casa –rumores que simplemente flotaban a su alrededor hirviéndole la sangre-, o las veces en que desafortunada y casualmente -a veces no tan casual gracias al mapa-, se había encontrado a los implicados delante de sus narices, le habían dado una buena pauta de cómo iban las cosas entre ellos.

En algún momento se había instalado un "supuesto" rumor, de que Snape enterado del interés de McDougall por estudiar Medimagia cuando acabase el colegio, había enviado a su ahijado a enseñarle lo suficiente para sacar un Excelente en los exámenes de ingreso. A Harry le llegó el chisme un día, por la sorprendida boca de Joann Hart, la flamante novia de Ewan.

Esa misma tarde vio al rubio usando una bufanda escocesa en amarillo, rojo y negro, con lo que después se enteraría por la socarrona voz de Zabini, eran el tartán y el escudo del clan McNamara. Familia históricamente antagónica a los McDougall, como los Capuleto y los Montesco. Así de extravagante y rocambolesco.

-Draco le dijo que era un viejo regalo de la Señora McNamara, cercana a los Malfoy.- el ruedo de Slytherin rio con cierto disimulo cómplice, pero a Harry le parecía que todo ese asunto era una soberana estupidez. -Y que lo estaba usando sólo por cortesía…-

-¿En serio? ¿Una bufanda que apareció de pronto y que comenzó a utilizar coincidentemente, después de relacionarse con él?- preguntó Parkinson y Zabini asintió con la cabeza, concediéndole el punto.

-Sí y no hay que ser un Ravenclaw para saber que el idiota se lo tragó como con agua. Simplemente escuchó el apellido McNamara y el tipo se puso a la defensiva.-

-No lo puedo creer.- rio la chica y no era la única pensando en la sorpresiva ridiculez de toda la situación.

Pero sea como fuere, todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a las expectativas de Malfoy, porque al día siguiente el rubio lucia su nueva bufanda con los colores azul, verde, blanco y negro de los McDougall, con la premisa de que: "Si vas a enseñarle pociones a un McDougall, debes vestir colores menos desdeñosos… es un regalo, así que úsalo como cortesía."

Harry no necesitó mayor información para saber cuánto había avanzado Malfoy en ese estúpido reto, del mismo modo como era evidente el rostro de fúrica envidia que lucía Hart cada vez que se cruzaba con el Slytherin.

Tampoco fue de extrañar que pasaran tardes enteras en la sección de pociones medicinales en la biblioteca, ni que a partir de ese momento Harry comenzara a revisar el mapa del merodeador continuamente. Diciendo –o tal vez excusándose- con que: "ese chupa pollas anda en algo oscuro".

Fue así como dos días después se produjo la "situación", luego de la cena, mientras caminaba por las mazmorras a sus reiniciadas y definitivamente fastidiosas clases de oclumancia, bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Era tarde, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se dirigían hacia sus salas comunes… pero aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para que se iniciara la ronda de prefectos. Además la biblioteca todavía estaba abierta para los Ravenclaws y los varios "Grangers" que acudían, devolviendo algún libro o pidiendo otro de última hora, por lo que no le sorprendió ver algún estudiante rezagado, yendo a sus salas comunes antes de que los sorprendiera Filch.

Tampoco le sorprendía pillarse a alguna parejita enrollándose en los pasillos, en especial en los más oscuros… y el sonido húmedo de un beso a la vuelta de la esquina, contraria al aula de pociones, atrajo instintivamente su atención. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a McDougall comiéndose al rubio como si fuera un ataque a muerte, una mano en su cuello, la otra metiéndosele bajo la camisa con desinhibido entusiasmo. Mientras Malfoy simplemente le respondía apoyado contra la pared, de vez en cuando sosteniendo su mano derecha en el sweter gris del Hufflepuff…

Aquello sí le dejo plantado, enraizado al suelo liso y frío de piedra, viendo esas bocas abrirse y cerrarse, deslizarse, lenguas rozándose, metiéndose en la boca del otro, escuchando el morboso sonido de la humedad, los suaves "mmh" y algún que otro "Ewan" salido de las calientes y lujuriosas profundidades de la infernal boca de Malfoy… antes de que el condenado escocés deslizara su pulgar sobre los rojos labios del rubio, en un gesto íntimo y sensual… claro, cuando por fin lograron despegar sus bocas.

Parecían más como dos moluscos adosados uno sobre el otro. Y seguro ese habría sido el pensamiento del moreno, si no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo perturbador: se sentía –un poco- afectado.

Y es que un dolor persistente en la mandíbula le dijo a Harry que mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, mirando consumido en una asquerosa ira, cómo el "chupa pollas" deslizaba su lengua por el dedo del roñoso McDougall, antes de succionarlo con una sexualidad definitiva y delirante.

"¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso, eh?" que alguien le dijera. ¡Que Hermione le dijera cómo se le llamaba a esa exhibición de descaro! ¡Perversión! ¡Vicio! Los dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido, la boca en una mueca despectiva, las manos en ajustados puños, plantado como una estaca en medio del pasillo. "¿Qué se podía decir de eso, cuando ese hijo de puta, asqueroso maricón, se metía con cualquiera?, aunque sea un jodido Hufflepuff, mestizo y con menos materia gris que un maldito elfo doméstico".

Harry lo sabía y podía decirlo: ¡Puto! Malfoy era un puto, un chupa pollas.

Y habría escupido las palabras con desprecio si las hubiese podido pronunciar en voz alta.

-Debo ir a hacer la ronda…- escuchó al rubio y Harry pudo ver claramente sus ojos lúbricos y algo oscurecidos. ¡Qué! Quiso abofetearlo. Zarandearlo.

-¿Después…?- insistió el imbécil, acomodándole la conocida bufanda.

-Tengo tarea de Transformaciones.- le sonrió con ese infeccioso gesto sensual, esos que los maricones usan para ganarse a los estúpidos carentes de cerebro como el tal Ewan.

Entonces Malfoy depositó un pequeño beso antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero el otro lo atajó de un brazo reteniéndolo de nuevo junto a él.

-Me encantaría verte en el kilt de mi Clan.-

Le había susurrado antes de soltarle y Harry se hubiese reído en su cara, gritándole no de muy buena forma lo imbécil que parecía babeándose por un promiscuo anormal, con más historia que una ramera del Soho… ¡mientras él era la burla de medio Hogwarts por picar el anzuelo de un tonto reto! ¡Estúpida propuesta! ¡Juego de críos! Él, Ewan McDougall, que se suponía era todo un hombre. ¡Por Merlín, era hetero y con novia! ¿Qué se suponía que hacía metiéndose con una basura social como Malfoy? ¡Un maricón!

El rubio le había sonreído antes de marcharse hacia –seguramente- su sala común, mientras Ewan… a la mierda Ewan. Harry se había dado la vuelta en ese mismo instante, regresando a la torre de Griffindor, para no despegar los ojos del mapa. En medio de los "¿Qué hace Harry?" de Hermione y los "Vigilando al mortifago de Malfoy", de Ron.

* * *

Y esa ha sido la historia, repitiéndose los últimos días. Él, gastando su tiempo en vigilancias apremiantes, en traumático espionaje y en insultos nerviosos, desesperados términos altisonantes. Mientras Malfoy lo ignora, disfrutando de banalidades y prostituyendo su vida.

Siendo un inconsciente. Un desconsiderado con la sanidad mental de Harry. Por eso, cuando cerró de golpe el Mapa del Merodeador, después de ver la motita con el cartel de Malfoy entrar al baño de prefectos y la motita de McDougall moverse hacía su encuentro, el moreno volvió a sentir esa calamitosa sensación.

-Harry, ¿a dónde vas?- llamó Hermione al verlo avanzar con paso decidido hacia la entrada, el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad bajo el brazo. –Harry…-

-Déjalo Hermione…- Ron mojó la punta de su pluma en el tintero. -Seguro es por Ginny, pelearon hace algunos días…- comentó como si nada, al tiempo que rasgaba una línea concienzuda sobre su pergamino. Concluyó con un: -Debe ser eso.- pero sin mirar a nadie realmente.

-Sí, claro.- ella concedió, pero no tenía la misma impresión.

De cualquier forma Harry no se quedó a escucharla.

Sólo se preocupó de volar por los pasillos, a través de pasadizos ocultos, trampillas y tapices. Tomando un respiro, vio que Filch y su gata estaban recorriendo la tercera planta, mientras que el escocés ya casi llegaba al séptimo piso… al igual que él, pero desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Rápidamente se puso la capa escondido tras una armadura y se adelantó todo lo que pudo, llegando hasta la entrada del baño de prefectos, esperaba poder entrar junto con el cretino de Hufflepuff.

-"Colmillos de Dragón".-

»Sí, que clave tan apropiada«, pensó con desprecio. Y Harry se habría reído de la obviedad de todo: de esa rebeldía inconsistente, de las intenciones de Malfoy por armar la de Sodoma y Gomorra junto con el perfectito escocés, ¡y a ninguno parecía importarle las personas dañadas en el proceso! Ese daño colateral. ¿Qué pasaba con Joann Hart? ¿Qué pasaba con la familia desprestigiada? ¿Qué pasaba con la decencia?

»En cuanto tenga suficiente de ambos, le diré a todo Hogwarts la clase de lacra que es Malfoy« prometió el moreno y antes siquiera de que la puerta del baño se abriera del todo, Harry se deslizó dentro, como un viento que sopló con delicadeza en el rostro de Ewan.

El interior no parecía tan diferente de otras ocasiones y circunstancias. Las decenas de grifos llenaban la gran bañera con aguas de colores, algo de espuma se juntaba en la superficie, el ambiente levemente más acalorado estaba embebido de los aromas dulces de las sales y las fragancias, un ligero vapor se elevaba hacia el altísimo cielo raso, la misma sirena de siempre mirando a uno y otro lado, eternamente acomodando su cabellera revuelta.

Nada parecía especialmente preparado y Harry deseó que todo se mantuviera así, en algo casi inocente y desapasionado. Que sólo conversaran y planificaran maldades, incluso aceptaría que hablaran mal de alguien. Cualquier cosa parecía mejor que la estupidez a la cual lo había conducido su maldita audacia, mezcla de obstinación e intrepidez.

Porque ahora que estaba dentro del baño, encerrado, obligado a ser un espectador silencioso y a conformarse con lo que sucediera… comenzaba a entrever los "contra". ¿Qué sucedería con él sí las cosas no se quedaban en ese algo "inocente y desapasionado"? ¿Si hacían algo más que conversar y planificar maldades?

Mierda.

* * *

(*) Los colores a los que hago alusión pertenecen originalmente al Clan McKenzie, los colores de los McDougall son rojo, verde, azul y blanco… pero la verdad me gusta más la sobriedad de los primeros.

ATENCIÓN: Antes que me zarandeen… =)

Como les mencioné antes, éste es sólo un two-shot previo de otra historia que voy a publicar próximamente.

Espero le den una oportunidad, les aseguro que si éste no les gustó, el otro… quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor sí lo haga =/

Nos leemos próximamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada debo agradecer a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior y sobre todo a Kimito Roku =0 miles de gracias por tus reviews, a Kasandra Potter y a MMDD.

Sé que a algunas/os no les va a gustar éste capítulo y ésta historia, ya que estamos. De hecho yo como lectora tampoco lo leería XD, pero… sólo les propongo que le den una oportunidad y que lean la segunda parte. Esop.

Ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

Asumiendo o no la pelotudez que había cometido metiéndose ahí, el moreno se dirigió con sumo sigilo hacia una de las paredes y se refugió tras una banca. Con precaución advirtió que el escocés caminaba con paso seguro y avanzaba en torno al borde de la gran bañera hasta la mitad de la estancia, desde allí, casi al unísono y ante el sonido de movimiento, Ewan y Harry giraron el rostro hacia la izquierda. Sentado en una de las tres bancas junto a la hilera de lavabos, estaba Draco Malfoy.

No fue difícil ver como McDougall clavaba los ojos en él, mientras el rubio se levantaba con grácil movimiento y esbozaba un impersonal saludo.

En ese preciso momento Harry volvió a perder esa noción de hacer lo correcto o incorrecto, lo que era razonable y lo intrépido. Incluso olvidó lo que realmente había ido a hacer y sólo se quedó sumergido en esa sensación de desprecio. De desagradable, inexplicable, confusa y terrible rabia…

Se encontraba en medio del iracundo ataque de furia que significaba la sola imagen de Malfoy… pero todo se vio azuzado, multiplicado, desproporcionado con la presencia del escocés junto a él. Con esto, Harry ya se había dado cuenta que la interacción entre esos dos le provocaba rechinar los dientes. Maldecir el prostituto momento en que se topó con ese par de cretinos intercambiando fluidos en las mazmorras… Mierda, no tendría que haber pasado nada de eso. Joder. Joder.

Pero ahora que lo consideraba, estando en ese pasillo ni siquiera pensó o le llamó la atención las últimas palabras entre esos dos: "Me encantaría verte en el Kilt de mi Clan". Más chirridos de dientes y pitidos en los oídos, atravesándole la cabeza.

No culparía a su ignorancia crónica, pero… "Kilt". ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿A qué jodida morbosidad se refería ese idiota?

Ahora podía deducir qué era…

Draco vestía la camisa blanca regular de la escuela, sin corbata, suelta y algo desabotonada, pero en lugar del pantalón gris de siempre, usaba la tan conocida falda tradicional escocesa: el Kilt. No era necesario pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que los colores del tartán pertenecían al Clan McDougall y sobre esa ridícula falda a cuadros, colgaba un bolsito de piel con colgajos y patéticos nuditos y cadenas de mierda…

Los pálidos pies descalzos del rubio, apenas hicieron sonido al caminar hacia el trigueño.

"Claro, el gusto de los travestidos…" y Harry se negó a verlo de otra forma. ¡Par de maricones!

-¿Y?- Malfoy sonrió socarronamente, meneando ese jodido culo que parecía más respingado con la faldita ceñida a sus caderas, los pliegues se movieron con magistral suavidad. -¿Qué tal?-

-Increíble…- respondió el trigueño, con una sonrisa encantada. Fascinada. -Mucho mejor de lo que pensé…- entonces levantó las manos hacia las caderas del rubio, acariciando con los dedos desde lo más bajo que alcanzó en sus muslos, hasta la cinturilla del kilt. Allí atrapó con dos dedos el cuero unido a la cadena que sostenía el bolsito de piel. -¿Como conseguiste un Sporran?- deslizó los dedos a través de la cadenilla, cuidando de acariciar con el dorso de la mano el interior de su cadera, de la pelvis, avanzando hasta el bolso entre sus piernas, tocando tentativa e incitante.

-¿Un sporran con el jabalí de los McDougall?- Ewan inclinó la cabeza y levantó sorprendido el bolsito, en la tapa sobre el broche, en plata los prominentes colmillos del característico jabalí del clan familiar, -contactos…- soltó con simpleza enfocando los ojos verde y amarillo del escocés.

-Te he dicho cuánto me pone que seas tan jodidamente astuto.- soltó con suavidad el sporran, mientras movía las manos nuevamente ascendiendo por la cadenilla, la tira de cuero y la cinturilla del kilt hacia atrás, las palmas estiradas bajando hacia las nalgas hasta tomarlas con fuerza, alzando al rubio del suelo.

-Sí, no eres el único…- deslizó ambos brazos por el cuello del castaño y sus interminables, pálidas y tan lampiñas piernas se levantaron a sus caderas.

Y mientras el escocés caminaba en dirección a la pequeña mesonera de las toallas, Malfoy le fue quitando la túnica y el sweter, no sin algo de dificultad con las mangas.

-Había pensado en la bañera…- se acomodó sobre el mueble en donde lo sentaron, girando el rostro enfatizando una mirada astuta, viperina, inmoral, -¿pero si quieres-

-Quiero…- cortó antes de inclinarse y besarle con desinhibida decisión.

Un giro de varita por parte del rubio y los grifos de agua cesaron, el bullicioso sonido del agua dejó al descubierto el conocido eco húmedo de los besos, de los labios deslizándose, de las lamidas y las lenguas tocándose… con facilidad, con dulce seducción y Harry con la mirada clavada en la escena, no pudo hacer más que –inconscientemente- recargarse contra la pared y deshacerse en la observación. ¿Qué había esperado encontrar si no? Era obvio que había entrado a ese baño por voyerismo y morbosidad, aunque sólo ahora se diera cuenta.

Aquello lo había visto cientos de veces, incluso los había protagonizado con Cho y Ginny, una mueca le recordó que con la china nunca fueron ni incitadores, ni candentes, con la segunda… eran buenos, pero la habilidad lingual de Malfoy era difícilmente comparable.

»La experiencia de un puto«.

El conocido "mmh" ahogado en la garganta del rubio lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad… con un inesperado tirón en el bajo vientre… cerca, demasiado cerca de la ingle y de la idea de estarse excitando. Tragó duro.

Atrapado, seducido, Harry sólo podía ver cómo el trigueño apretaba al rubio con fuerza contra la pared, sin dejar de besarle hasta el alma, agitándose, moviéndose sensualmente entre sus piernas… y besándolo, besándolo, besándolo… metiéndose dentro del rubio como si quisiera llevarse algo de su interior, comiéndole con desesperada ansiedad, con ese deseo infernal que provoca sólo alguien como Malfoy. El tormentoso pecado de la lujuria carcomiendo la razón. El rubio era capaz de enviar a la mierda el jodido cielo y la puta salvación con una simple insinuación… por una follada, por un gusto que se pronosticaba casi poliorgásmico…

…Dios. Nada parecía valer lo suficiente que poder tocar una piel tan cremosa como esa, que daban ganas de presionarlo contra el cuerpo y quitarle a mordiscos esa elegante palidez, aspirar su aliento hasta consumirlo… joderlo hasta ahogarse en la falta de aire y las brillos celestiales en medio del oscuro clímax de la eyaculación. Era desesperante el deseo, la avaricia por su piel… el hambre por su carne…

Y no era sólo una cuestión carnal y banal… porque a sus ojos Draco era una verdadera serpiente sibilante, que se retorcía bajo las manos expertas de Ewan y bajo los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes de Harry. Era como una imagen quimérica. Un hombre seduciendo a otro hombre como si el sexo con él significara de algún modo, una satisfacción que sobrepasara y dejara sin importancia la asquerosidad de su anormalidad.

Y Harry se obligaba a sí mismo a negarse lo evidente, evadiéndose en un problema que se manifiesta delante de sus ojos, sujeto a un discurso que ya no tiene el mismo convencimiento heterosexual de antes.

-No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en este momento…- se escuchó la voz ronca de McDugall, mientras acariciaba los muslos del rubio por sobre el Kilt… llegando hasta las rodillas, en donde deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por debajo de la tela y tocó en una erizante sensación la suave piel.

-¿Hace seis días?- respondió el rubio y levantó una ceja, sus manos desprendidas de los hombros fuertes del golpeador, se encaminaron hacia el cuello de la camisa, donde desataron la corbata y desabrocharon los botones.

-Medio Hogwarts sabe que ligas con chicos.- las manos se adentraron bajo el faldón, cada vez más cerca de esas caderas que parecen vacilar en imperceptibles movimientos con cada rozar de piel.

-Sí y que tú eres hetero…- lamió sus labios y con gesto sensual, tentativo, abrió la camisa en su totalidad, deslizándola por los hombros hasta los codos, dejando ver la inmensidad de ese pecho amplio y moreno. -Es más, tienes novia… esa chica Hart…- con dedos juguetones acaricio sus tetillas de tono castaño.

-Joann…- gimió suave al contacto de esos largos apéndices, a esas yemas que parecían frías al tacto con su piel. Ewan suspiró deliciosamente y el rubio le regalo sus labios, besándolo sobre su clavícula. -…No se despega de mí… porque no quiere terminar séptimo sola…- y sus palabras eran todo exhalaciones placenteras.

-Yo creía que los leones eran los únicos con manías de mártir…- entonces chupó con fuerza su hombro, dejándole una marca rojiza… enteramente sensual.

-Saliendo de Hogwarts… me regreso a Escocia, -suspiró hondo y ahogado, -ella a una universidad en Newcastle…- de pronto parecía complicado respirar. -…nada importante…-

-Sabes que esto es una apuesta con Zabini, ¿no?- y sus labios se deslizaron un par de centímetros hacia el cuello para volver a chupar. El castaño inclinó su rostro, entregado al gesto y su ceño se frunció a la exquisita molestia de la succión.

-Lo sé… pero las E en pociones son suficiente compensación…- farfulló el '-ción'.

-Qué poca ética.- Draco se separó de él y rio de esa forma oscura, tan Malfoy. -Comienzas a agradarme.-

-Y un buen polvo es un bono irrechazable.-

La visión de aquellas manos hundidas bajo la falda, con el kilt tapando hasta los codos del escocés, se le hicieron a Harry sumamente eróticos. El maldito vestidito tenía un morboso encanto, como si fuesen a forzar a una virgen. Incitando pecado. Dulzura y perversión.

-Traes ropa interior.- Ewan le tenía las caderas atrapadas, sus dedos llegando hasta el borde jugaron sensualmente con el elástico.

-Quítamela…- le susurró, mirándolo con esa lasciva altanería y apoyando ambas manos levantó las caderas.

Harry tragó duro, apenas dando alcance a la magnitud de esas palabras de pronunciación seseante y antojadiza. Una cosa era observar cómo se daba esa sensual interacción y otra, saber lo que verdaderamente sucedía bajo esa falda. Cómo darse cuenta que el escocés tenía el elástico de la ropa interior enroscado en ambos dedos índices y que deslizaba la prenda con estudiada lentitud, sin quitar los ojos de esa mirada gris tortuosa…

Y por Merlín que con el aire apretado contra sus pulmones, por un instante Ewan quiso, deseó, dejarse devorar por la hipnótica magia depredadora de esa serpiente… el puto cielo por poder follárselo.

Besos húmedos, miradas oscurecidas, el rubio ya con el slip a la altura de las rodillas, volvió a sentarse sobre el borde del mueble. Dándole espacio a retirar la prenda, el escocés dio un paso hacia atrás y entonces la pierna derecha de Draco se levantó quitándola de la ropa interior, mientras que el trigueño deslizaba el otro extremo a través de la otra turgente pierna, la pantorrilla estilizada, el cremoso tobillo y el pie desnudo. Era innegable la pesada intensidad que se respiraba en el espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

Algo en la imagen de Draco Malfoy con el Kilt ligeramente levantado, luciendo esa exuberante piel blanca, suave y húmeda bajo el vapor acalorado del agua caliente, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas –en un poco esperado aire de inocencia-, los labios rojos e hinchados, el cabello prolijamente descuidado… algo en esa visión inadvertida, era increíblemente erótica. ¡Incluso viniendo de un chico! Pequeños rasgos en el rubio daban esa sensación de profanación, de abuso, sacrilegio, desfloración, ¡desvirginar!, aunque era obvio que el rubio no era ningún santo y menos puro. Era esa simple habilidad tan Slytherin de hipnotizar, de dar lo que esperas encontrar.

Si Ewan quería tomarlo con fuerza, como violando a un pasivo jovencito, eso era lo que tendría.

En esa quimera realzando la verdad, el rubio respiraba con cierta agitación, abatido en la impropiedad del hecho; de vez en cuando abriendo los labios buscando una bocanada de oxígeno, intentando calmar esa excitante exaltación. Deseoso. Sexual. Y esa maldita apariencia ansiosa, era perdición… la espalda recargada contra la pared, las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del escoses subiéndolas y bajándolas, rozándolo en los costados desnudos… acariciándole la cadera con la suave piel de sus pantorrillas… apretándole la cintura con la zona interna de las rodillas… y sus tobillos atrapados entre las costillas y los antebrazos del trigueño, dejando que le manoseara los muslos a su gusto… Así de fácil. Así de dispuesto.

Y así era de extraña la necesidad de besar esa boca viperina, de confrontar esa lengua ponzoñosa, el rubio simplemente le había sonreído con ese gesto de inocente incitación y McDougall le había caído encima, como si nunca se hubiesen morreado, comido la boca, maltratado los labios con fuerza. Dulzura siempre nueva, siempre intacta, siempre excitante. Siempre fuego sobre los labios.

Para Harry, los gemidos ahogados de Draco y esa manera tan erótica de arquear la espalda le escocia en los ojos y le presionaba en el pecho. El incipiente movimiento de caderas de McDougall, le ofreció con claridad estremecedora un tirón entre las piernas que le hizo sujetarse de la pared. El escocés en medio de los húmedos y calientes besos, en medio de las caricias sin pudor, comenzó la conocida faena entre aquellas apetecibles piernas… Harry lo supo enseguida: el rozar de sus pelvis, el restriego de sus miembros, un contacto que le apretó el estómago, le secó la boca… y dolió en los testículos.

Entonces Malfoy deslizó sus labios desde la comisura de esos labios, por la mejilla hacia el oído de McDougall, dejando un delicado camino de humedad… suspiró contra el pabellón de aquella oreja más morena.

-Condón…- suspiró el rubio, con el tono de quién lo ha dicho muchas veces, sin vergüenza, sin celo, ni cuestionamiento alguno. Entonces el escocés lo miró y sus ojos nublados apenas lo podían enfocar con claridad.

-¿Dónde…?-

-El sporran…- le respiró caliente contra el oído, para volverlo a besar.

Ewan ocupado en besarle y acariciarle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con la mano derecha, le soltó el broche trasero del sporran con la izquierda, no sin algo de problema. El bolsito atrapado entre ambos fue jalado, levantándole levemente el kilt al rubio, sus pálidas piernas desnudas se dejaron ver brillantes y húmedas por el vapor caliente de la habitación… la aparente suavidad de su piel atrapó los ojos verdes parados en la esquina… abiertos como un ciego ansioso por capturar todo el mundo en un instante… las finas rodillas no tan huesudas como las suyas, los muslos carnosos, tersos, en un atractivo arco hasta su cadera, hasta los glúteos más voluptuosos que el común de sus compañeros, en formas redondeabas, curvas poco pronunciadas pero definitivamente tentadoras…

Harry casi se sentía ahogar en su propia saliva, la sangre espesa en sus venas, un extraño deseo ardiente en su estómago, pesando hacia abajo… Era imposible no estar quieto en la contemplación, de un momento a otro sentirse perdido en las manos pálidas descendiendo por el abdomen del escoces, hasta los pantalones escolares. Hacia zonas íntimas. Erotizantes. Sexuales. Sexo. Ahí venia el sexo y el moreno de pronto se encontró con el inevitable y doloroso jalón desde el centro de su estómago hasta sus bolas… y se asustó…

Miedo, sí, por el sentimiento impropio acelerándole el corazón en un "bum-bum" tan violento que podía sentir el órgano golpearse contra sus costillas y el esternón de su tórax, un sentimiento que violaba su control y sus certezas, que mitigaba su seguridad con sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido con tal intensidad. No era sólo sangre corriendo por sus venas, eran estremecimientos penetrantes, atormentadores, energía vibrando en el interior de su cuerpo, fagocitando su raciocinio… todo salvo su instinto.

Fulminadas las precauciones y el recelo, deslizó sus manos temblorosas, sudorosas, nerviosas, dirigiendo los dedos hasta sus propios pantalones.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta casi hacerse daño, el dolor y la excitación parecían buenas reacciones pugnando dentro de su cuerpo: eran la consciencia o dejarse llevar, sentir por sí mismo o ser un simple espectador. En la indecencia de semejante dualidad, Harry sentía la línea, el límite ambivalente, tan físico y tangible como la firmeza dentro de sus pantalones… Así eran las cosas y sin poder despegar los ojos de las manos gráciles y expertas del rubio, el moreno se permitió imitarlas. Copiando los gestos. Seduciendo su propia carne…

La gruesa estaca entre sus piernas exponía el cierre bronceado de sus pantalones, como si el bulto ansioso empujara hacia su mano la lengua metálica del zipper. Una súplica. Una promesa. Era una sensación deseosa quemando bajo su piel, era desespero por hacer algo que lo aliviara de la tensión… Harry sintió su cuerpo vibrar hasta que jaló con cuidado los dientes metálicos del cierre, en un "grick" más lento que el que presenciaba sus ojos. Draco parecía un experto mientras él todavía peleaba contra la integridad de sus instintos. Mientras lucha contra una avidez demasiado profunda y arraigada, un apetito que parecía muy parte de sí.

De pronto la carne húmeda y olorosa tras su propia ropa interior se dejó asomar… el aire un poco viciado bajo la capa se cargó del característico olorcillo a sudor, a virilidad… a sexo de hombre. Se acarició sobre la prenda, de la misma forma como Draco tocaba con sus manos delgadas el boxer azul del escocés, delineando con sus dedos, rasgando un poco con sus uñas el falo tieso, ese tronco palpitante, inclinado hacia la izquierda… lagrimeando a intervalos entre la yema de sus dedos, humedeciendo la tela elasticada y la piel suave y blanca del maldito rubio…

Ahogándose en su propia ansiedad, Harry no pudo esperar hasta que McDougall abriera el sobre del preservativo y Draco le bajara el bóxer… parecía demasiada espera aun cuando era un simple segundo. Por eso y dominado por la codicia carnal, sólo cerró los ojos con un nudo en la garganta, ahogándose con la propia vivacidad sofocante de su corazón frenético y con sus pulmones atorados en una cantidad de oxigeno que no parecía querer refrescarle. Estaba perdido. Su vida completa parecía ahogada en el ardor funesto, en la contemplación sinuosa y con la decadencia de su mente nublada, imaginó la perfecta mano pálida de Malfoy… entonces se bajó sus blancos calzoncillos adolescente virginal, en un tirón. Simplemente tomo el borde del elástico y los jaló… los jaló y se reveló a sí mismo en mas sentidos de los aparentes… Mentalmente se sintió expuesto a la verdad, a esa naturaleza que se comenzaba a concretar delante de su mirada.

Entonces abrió los ojos y vio las mismas manos pálidas, que se iban grabando con cada movimiento en la nebulosa perturbada de su mente, deslizando la goma transparente del condón sobre la evidente polla de Ewan… Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. La podía ver… podía ver el tronco grueso, la piel oscura de ese pene y la cabeza húmeda, redonda, enorme… entre los dedos de Draco… Joder. Pestañeó y algo en su boca le hizo tragar duro, entonces inclinó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos bajo la capa, observando su propio miembro emergiendo duro entre la mata de cabello crespo y renegrido de su entrepierna. La carne tiesa indicando hacia el frente, vacilando suavemente… movió un poco sus caderas, adelante, atrás y lo vio mecerse como una rama, arriba-abajo, mientras era consciente de la sensación de la piel tirante… Deliciosamente depravado.

-sta biena-alomuggle...- soltó el rubio de corrido, antes que el ahogo le impidiera hablar.

De alguna forma Harry supo que Ewan había estado hablándole algo al rubio, pero fue la propia voz de Draco el que lo regreso a la realidad. No existía nada más que pudiera llamar su atención, que pudiera interesarle… sólo el rubio, sólo Draco y cada parte de él.

-Saliva...-

Harry volvió a escucharle, mientras lo veía tomar la mano derecha del escocés y sin mayor preámbulo se metía tres dedos en la boca. La saliva resbaló con facilidad, la lengua agasajó los apéndices con movimientos eróticos y viperinos, con la fatalidad de una seducción adictiva, incendiaria. Como una imagen impertérrita sería grabada con el fuego de la más oscura y secreta lascivia, en la mente de los dos trigueños que le vieron engullir aquellos dedos-falos, falos-dedos…

Ewan jadeó su intensa necesidad antes de comerle la boca con sus dedos en ella, con su lengua, con su propia saliva, se mezcló con él cómo sediento de su cuerpo venenoso y sus grandes manos se aferraron en la estrecha cintura, se apropiaron de ella sin preámbulo, acercando aquel caliente espacio entre las piernas del rubio a su polla palpitante… Y la urgencia de sentir su interior jadeaba semen… su pequeño y tembloroso orificio bajo la cúpula plástica del preservativo sudaba su propia ansiedad, blanca casi traslucida… goteando lechosa.

Entonces la mano derecha del escocés se apretó entre aquellas pálidas nalgas, tocando con la ensalivada yema de su índice el anillo rugoso del ano, palpando con sus dedos la piel sonrosada, la carne apretada… que atravesó de un solo empujón en medio de un jadeo ahogado del rubio. El moreno pudo ver cómo se arqueaba ligeramente y respiraba con fuerza, atormentado por algún placer repentino y tal vez un poco doloroso. Tan erótico como toda visión del rubio.

Tan inesperadamente deseable que Harry fantaseó que eran sus propias manos quienes abrían al rubio para él.

Luego vino el movimiento y el trigueño comenzó a penetrarlo con su dedo resbaloso, distendiendo el interior, empujando un segundo, un tercer dedo, en una visión que al moreno le empapó la boca… Draco Malfoy abierto de piernas, se retorcía bajo las manos expertas de McDougall, le podía ver empujando las caderas contra ellas, gimiendo, boqueando, sudando…

-Ha-azlo...- el receptivo cuerpo del rubio se acomodó más cerca de la orilla del mesón, espoleando las caderas de Ewan con sus talones, urgiéndole a tomarle. A tomarle. A follárselo. A cogerlo profundo.

No fue necesaria más preparación o más indicaciones, la mano derecha del escoses tomó su duro miembro alineándolo contra el orificio pulsante, una inhalación ansiosa por parte del rubio y se hundió en él hasta la mitad. El anillo se distendió perfectamente sobre su polla y Ewan jadeó a la sensación de la presión del interior sobre su glande. El chico susurró en éxtasis, haciéndole apretar los ojos y empujar un poco más… un poco más… un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, mientras sentía cómo su pene se enterraba entre las paredes húmedas y calientes de ese recto apretado.

El inicio del vaivén trajo una interesante movilidad a las figuras casi empotradas contra la pared, una fundida dentro la otra, meciéndose y proyectando un "crack-crack" de cajones y madera golpeando sobre sus soportes y el azulejo pálido del piso y las murallas. El sonido prolongándose por minutos, largos minutos de jadeos y madera crujiendo, de incipiente humedad, de quejidos ahogados, de sexo intenso… incesante.

Ewan estaba excitado como nunca antes. Imbuido en la niebla de la posesión, golpeaba sus caderas con desespero, estrujando sus testículos contra la intimidad del rubio y completamente absorto en la observación de Draco, quien levantando el Kilt a través de sus muslos exhibió su miembro pálido, duro y tieso entre ambos. Deliciosa pieza de sexo, húmeda, brillante, se rozaba de vez en vez contra el bajo abdomen del Hufflepuff. El escocés lamió sus labios, con su corazón galopante sacudiéndose contra su pecho. Tentación, clamando dentro de su cuerpo. Tentación…

Y como si el rubio leyera sus pensamientos, en medio del vaivén de sus cuerpos, Draco guio mano derecha y la deslizó suave hacia abajo desde su ombligo… colgándose a esa vara caliente, masturbándose al compás de las penetraciones, mientras lo abría y se enterraba en él. El pálido chico gimió entregado, sometido al placer, ojos cerrados y cejas alzadas. Visión delirante y entonces la mano grande de McDougall atrapó ambos, mano y polla, imprimiéndole una dolorosa fuerza al lúbrico masaje…

Harry salivaba, su boca se llenaba de saliva… e intentaba tragar a espacios regulares, intentando llevarse el nudo que se le atoraba en la garganta… Dios. Sus ojos oscurecidos y algo desenfocados le mostraban a Draco jadeando abiertamente, boqueando desesperado, aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre sobre él mientras su cuerpo era golpeado desde sus caderas y se elevaba y descendía empujado contra la pared… en un zigzagueo que de pronto se tornaba frenético y mortal. Caótico. Terrible. Sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, el cabello rubio desordenado, la piel húmeda de sudor… los labios rojos de vez en cuando asaltados por besos furiosos, violadores… Para Harry era la visión más erótica jamás vista. Hermosa. Lúbrica. Eréctil. Sexual.

Polla tiesa… viscosa… entre sus piernas… todo su cuerpo temblando… Era obvio, era incuestionable que lo haría, que tomaría su necesidad entre sus manos. Que buscaría tomar el lugar del Hufflepuff, aunque fuese sólo en su mente. Que tomaría a Malfoy, aunque sólo sea en sus pensamientos. Lo haría tan fuerte como sus deseos.

Sí, por ello el moreno juntó saliva dentro de su boca y acercando su mano derecha a sus labios, la deslizó sobre su palma abierta… empuñó sus dedos y sintió la baba suave y resbaladiza. Perfecto lubricante. Y entonces apoyándose contra la pared, lentamente se dejó caer con las piernas flexionadas, ambas rodillas cayeron a cada lado, dejando al descubierto su falo erguido y comenzando a gotear, sus testículos levemente apretados contra el cierre de los vaqueros.

Su pene largamente extendido con delicia, sus ojos oscurecidos y su deseo al otro lado de la habitación, abierto de piernas, siendo follado mientras se ahoga en la falta de aire y el "crack-crack" de la madera siendo aporreada. Harry se tragó sus gemidos de anticipación, pero casi podía escuchar el gutural jadeo del escocés muriendo entre los dientes apretados y los "plaf" de las caderas y los testículos golpeando contra las nalgas.

Por escasos segundos, el moreno bajó la mirada volviendo a ver su miembro duro y húmedo, vacilante, fuera de los pantalones. Estremecido, cerró los ojos. El nudo en su garganta más presente que nunca, insistía en presentarle frente a sus ojos lo real. No era una simple fantasía, no era sólo un ambiguo deseo inspirado por la excitación y tuvo que aceptarlo, o se atragantaría con su torpe negación…

Abrió los labios y gesticulo para sí…

-Lo deseo…- se estremeció. -Chúpamela Malfoy… por favor chúpamela…- y apretó su polla con la mano ensalivada, el fluido se deslizó y goteó a través de su carne hasta los testículos. –Draco… Draco chúpamela…- se repitió para sí, mientras se jalaba con fuerza y deliciosa fluidez el miembro con la mano derecha y se acariciaba los testículos con la izquierda. Sus ojos mantenían perdidos en la visión de Draco jadeando, sin camisa, el sporran olvidado en algún lado, el kilt subido hasta la cintura y la enorme verga de Ewan McDougall penetrándole con ardor, como si fuese a partirle el anillo del ano con cada empujón.

»Por Merlín, quiero follármelo… quiero follarme a Draco Malfoy…«

-Me v-voy…- y el rubio enterraba las uñas en la ancha espalda del escocés, los dedos crispados en busca de algo al cual asirse, antes de perderse en la nube del orgasmo.

-Mierda… mierda…- el Hufflepuff empujaba fuerte, tan imperiosamente fuerte que parecía querer desencajar el estante bajo el rubio. –Draco…-

-Ah… joder…- escuchó la sedosa voz del Slytherin y Harry ahogó un gemido al escucharla tan ansiosa, tan deliciosa, tan exquisita jadeando desesperada. Expectante del final. De la última estocada y la liberación.

El moreno podía entenderlo, era como resistirse a una caída fatal sin escoba, pero con la exquisita sensación de volar satisfaciendo los sentidos, era dejarse hundir en un pozo oscuro y hondo, pero con la esperanza de la incandescente luz al final del camino. También podía sentirlo. Dulce. Los tres listos.

-¡Merlín en bolas!-

* * *

Harry corrió por los pasillos con el conocido nudo apretándole la garganta, la misma sensación agobiante que le hizo gemir en busca de los labios consoladores del rubio. Ansiando con dolorosa desesperación, con necesidad, poder rozar la intimidad de su propio cuerpo contra la piel pecaminosa de Draco Malfoy… el infierno… el infierno…

Era sucio, era reprochable y anormal. Aquello que lo había mantenido consciente del valor de lo bueno, común y normal -términos tan impresos en su psiquis-, eran los que ahora lo atrapaba y lo jalaba hacia lo que no debía ser: lo reprochable, el agujero sin salida del infierno. Infierno personal, claro está.

Al girar una esquina en dirección a la torre de Griffindor, divisó a Dominique Bealham. Una Ravenclaw de sexto año y de sangre pura que salía con John Clarkson -séptimo de Griffindor-, pero que era mejor conocida como una de las pocas chicas en ligarse a Malfoy.

Ligarse a Malfoy.

Se quitó la capa, que más que cubrirlo parecía trozar su cuerpo en pedazos de piernas, cabeza y brazos visibles y flotantes. Antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia, Harry la atrapó de un brazo y la arrastró hasta un pasillo oscuro.

-¿Quién…?- ella gritó espantada tomando su varita.

-Potter… ¡soy Potter!- le atajó la mano antes de que le hechizara o algo.

-Merlín Harry…- suspiró, -me has dado un susto de-

-Acuéstate conmigo…- le cortó, obviando palabras, gestos, miradas, nada le interesaba más que eso ahora. -Ten sexo conmigo Bealham… ahora…-

Ahora que la imagen del rubio seguía fresca en su memoria. Ahora. Cuando todavía puede escuchar los gemidos de Draco sonando dentro de su cabeza y sus movimientos sinuosos erizándole la piel. En éste momento, lo valía todo.

El-niño-que-vivo, sin preámbulos, sin besos ni caricias, sin excitarla más que con la idea de follársela, lo haría. Él, quien salvaría al mundo mágico de Voldemort, se la follaría sin impedimento ni aprensiones. Aquí, dentro de un armario de escobas, calderos y trapos viejos. Ahora, pasada la medianoche, clandestinamente, en lo oscuro y silencioso del celoso secreto. El niño dorado se la follaría y eso era suficiente para su cuerpo febril. Sin siquiera apretar sus senos o mirarle a los ojos con seducción, como lo haría cualquier chico al desear tenerla; sin contemplaciones se le metió bajo la falda.

-Cuidado…- rio ella sosteniendo el caldero tambaleante, que habían golpeado con tanto jaleo.

Un giro de varita y había desaparecido la ropa interior…

-Tú...- comenzó Harry, bajándose el cierre de los vaqueros. Un particular aroma agrio, a fluido seco y viejo, voló a sus narices -¿tú follaste con Malfoy?...-

-...Si...- Dominique frunció el ceño, sin saber el motivo de la pregunta y algo incomoda por el notorio olor a semen en Potter. De pronto el encuentro se había vuelto algo extraño. -¿Por qué-

-¿Cómo es su polla?- arrinconó a la Ravenclaw contra la pared, sobando casi sin cuidado entre sus piernas. -¿Cómo es su polla?- repitió, metiéndole un dedo mientras cerraba los ojos. -¿Se la chupaste? ¿Qué sabor tiene?-

-Potter…- suspiró, intentando olvidarse de la rudeza, la incomodidad y conservando la idea de que era "una cogida con El-niño-que-vivió".

-Dime…- la humedad de la chica le bajó por los dedos, -dime, háblame de su polla… de su olor… de su sabor...- le metió un segundo dedo, sin cuidado, enterrándolos hasta donde alcanzaran; pero nada de lo que sintiera con ella lo excitaba, por el contrario su mente todavía estaba concentrada en la imagen del rubio y el escocés.

-Es…- suspiro ella, abriéndose un poco más de piernas. Entonces bajó sus manos hacia la verga semi erecta de Harry y le acarició. -Es salado… es espeso, fuerte, intenso… es rico…- El tercer dedo dolió las primeras veces, hasta que se acostumbró a la aspereza de su compañero. -Se la chupe varias veces…- le bajó los calzoncillos y le tomó la polla con ambas manos, masajeando con una brusquedad similar a la que el mismo usaba con ella y que al parecer le excitaba especialmente. -Su pene se siente caliente contra la boca…- y Harry gimió con fuerza imaginando esa verga pálida, rosada y dura, erecta frente a sus ojos, húmeda y goteando. -Palpita cuando eyacula…- suspiró profundamente, -y su semen se desliza por la lengua…- soltó de una sola vez, mientras apretaba el glande de Harry y le frotaba el frenillo.

Harry tragó duro antes de girar a Dominique de cara hacia la repisa de los calderos. La hizo inclinarse y le levantó la falda escocesa en gris y azul de Ravenclaw… aunque para él era el Kilt de los McDougall y aquel culo pálido que se presionaba contra su verga, era la de Draco.

Le miró el ano, indeciso, pero finalmente pasó de él.

-Le gusta que le acaricien los testículos, que le toquen hacia atrás…- ella seguía hablándole como si fuera natural, contándole sobre el sexo de otro; instando a que "El salvador del mundo" se la follara. Si le calentaban los comentarios homoeróticos sobre Malfoy, se los diría y esa misma noche se reiría de Chang cuando le restregara en la cara su proeza. -Le gusta que se la chupen con fuerza… le gusta- sintió la verga metérsele sin mayor preámbulo.

-Oh, sí...- gimió con la humedad de Bealham lubricándole la piel. -Me gusta… me gusta como camina…- le gruñó contra la oreja, -cómo menea su exquisito culo, cuando monta en la escoba… y cómo se mueve con el palo entre las piernas, cómo se le mete entre las nalgas… casi puedo sentirlo…-

-Cómo se le marca el paquete en sus pantalones negros sin costuras…- la chica añadió, jadeando caliente, con el recuerdo del rubio durante una salida a Hogesmade. -Cómo lo presiona contra el borde de la mesa del comedor, antes de sentarse…-

Lo siguiente fueron jadeos y gruñidos, entre comentarios sobre Draco Malfoy. Y Harry pidiéndole en murmullos que le hablara de forma sibilante, que mezclara Harry's y Draco's en sus oraciones… aunque éstas ya no tuvieran sentido mientras más se acercaban al orgasmo. Al moreno sólo parecía importarle alimentar su hoguera, aunque la lógica se perdiera en la obsesión.

-…chuparle sus pezones sensibles…- escuchó, mientras apretaba los ojos y recordaba a McDougall penetrándolo, -a Draco le gusta que se los aprieten… que se los chupen…- insistía.

-Como gime con los dedos entrando en su ano…- jadeo, -masturbándose…-

-Piensa en… Draco chupándotela, arrodillado entre tus piernas…- acomodó mejor sus caderas contra la pelvis del Griffindor. Dominic ya había perdido toda razón. -Draco Malfoy chupándotela…-

-Sí, Dios… lo quiero comiéndomela…- sus ojos cerrados, enfocado en la exacta visión que se producía en su mente. Imaginando que el agujero que penetraba, bien podía ser una boca de labios rosados, de lengua viperina. -…Oh… quiero follarle su boca sucia…-

Sí y aquello lo estaba arrastrando al clímax.

-¡Tu… p-polla… entre sus piernas…!- ella jadeó y su voz sonó apretada, al límite también.

-Mi polla grande, dura, oscura… chorreando contra su ano…-

Oh... y arremetía tan fuerte contra Dominique.

-Dale… dale…- boqueaba la chica, aquello era lo más intenso que ella había vivido. –Métesela… ¡duro hasta el fondo…!- y ya no sabía si hablaba de sí o del rubio.

-¡Draco…!-

-¡Ah!… ¡sí!... duro, duro...- pero era el rubio quien gemía en su mente.

Entonces apretó los ojos y se corrió en un fuerte gruñido.

Antes de que Dominique Bealham se limpiara siquiera entre las piernas, Harry la desmemorizó y salió de allí, asqueado de sí mismo y prometiendo no volver a tratar con ella.

* * *

Pasó poco más de una semana y el extraño comportamiento del chico de oro estaba matando de intranquilidad a Hermione. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que, un día después de su escape en busca de las "oscuras intenciones" de Malfoy, Harry había comenzado a comportarse diferente. Era tan evidente que incluso Ron se había dado cuenta.

-No sucede nada Hermione…- él le había respondido, luego de una seguidilla de preguntas que intentaban dar con el problema. Pero el chico sólo le había sonreído, restándole importancia al asunto. -No he descansado bien y estoy algo atrasado en clases.- continuó, antes de girarse instintivamente hacia la puerta del comedor, por dónde hacia aparición cierto rubio.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Malfoy?- era la única clave que tenía Hermione.

-Claro que no…- volvió a mirarla con la sonrisa escueta, ella no alcanzó a notar que en su gesto había algo de aprehensión.

Harry se tranquilizó al escuchar aquel »Bien« y sólo entonces se permitió mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

…El largo banquillo estaba tan cerca de la mesa que Draco debía apretar un poco la cadera contra la madera para poder sentarse. El particular bulto de sus pantalones apretándose suavemente contra el borde de la mesa.

* * *

No alcanzaron a pasar tres días cuando abordó a Dominique Bealham otra vez. El mismo juego homoerótico, la voz especialmente sibilante de la Ravenclaw mientras se la follaba… el mismo Obliviate y la misma sensación asquerosa, vergonzosa y el arrepentimiento. La culpa parecía carcomerlo cada vez.

Las dos veces siguientes fueron con Charlotte Sparcks, también Ravenclaw de séptimo año y obviamente sangre pura. Había sido atrapada al paso saliendo de la biblioteca. La primera vez, ella se había mostrado complaciente y entusiasta con el juego, la segunda vez casi se la folla a la fuerza. Obliviatada ambas veces.

Para la segunda vez que la arrinconaba, ya no sentía tanto asco de su comportamiento.

Nunca diría que la primera vez que se lo hizo a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo, fue anal y sin preservativo. Todo por un simple calentón en la Sala de los Menesteres, después de ver bajo la capa de invisibilidad a Malfoy manosearse con Chris Paterson (**) en las duchas, luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin. La había convencido bajo el pretexto de tener sexo seguro con ella, si era anal no habría riesgo de embarazo. Había sido la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo anal. De espaldas a él, Ginny con su piel pálida, realmente podía pasar por Malfoy… o eso quiso creer.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que comenzara a espiar a Draco y a follar con chicas imaginándolo a él, ya sin asco. Dos meses desde que la obsesión malsana de buscar a cierto rubio en los rincones oscuros, en los pasillos y los baños, se había iniciado.

Una semana después de hacerlo con Ginny se desató la batalla final y Draco Malfoy tuvo su ansiada oportunidad de escapar de la Reina Frígida de Gran Bretaña.

**** Fin ****

* * *

(**) Chris Paterson en un conocido jugador de Rugby Escocés (lo sé, tengo una manía con ellos), en el fic no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero Paterson… salvo por la sugestiva idea de su espectacular cuerpo.

¡No quieran golpearme! Realmente no sé por qué escribí ésta historia, fue hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo XD… sólo sé que al menos sirvió para inspirar una segunda parte.

Nos leemos la próxima semana o eso espero =D

¡Abrazos a todos!


End file.
